myharrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Goyal
Olivia is the second of the triplets of Dolores Unbridge and Goyal. She lives with the Potter family due to being good, and having been threatned by her own parents. She is the same age as James. First book Olivia first appeared when she entered the wand shop with her mother and siblings. She wanted to be the first of her siblings to get a wand, however her sister Jane pushed her out of the way. Olivia only got her wand after her brother was kicked out. Only moments later she ran back in, and begged Ginny and Harry to adopt her. She revealed that her mother was the new dark lord and that her father was a death eater again. She also revealed her parents had threatened to lock her up if she wasn’t put in Slytherin. She was then rushed into the safe house with James, Ali and Ali's siblings. For the remainder of the summer she stayed with the Potter family. When the first years arrived in great hall at Hogwarts, Olivia was the fourth to get sorted. She got put in Griffandore because she was brave and true. During her first flying lesson, Olivia got embarrassed when her sister waved her childhood stuff rabbit for everyone to see. When James flew after Jane to retrieve it, Olivia was the only one who didn't attempt to stop him. Later that night she thanked James for getting it back. Then she explained why the rabbit was so important to her, which led to her explaining that her parents used to be good, and what happened that caused them to change. Olivia was not part of the secret mission. She understood that she needed to prove that she wasn’t evil before being trusted. Olivia spent the Christmas break with the potters. She too was in Lily's room with the other girls the night Lily was attacked by Umbridge. In an attempt to save Lily, Olivia sacrificed herself in exchange for Umbridge not killing Lily. However Olivia was told by her own mother she had blown her chance to return home. She too was brought right back to Hogwarts. The next day she received a letter from the order stating that her sacrifice had proven she wasn’t evil. It was at that point she became part of the mission to protect the stone. She took turns wearing the stone with Ali and Abby. However she was still under supervision to ensure her goodness lasted. It was Olivia who found Hermione's old diary in the room of requirements. Olivia, Abby and Ali then went to the library too look for information on wizards or witches who had been able to bring back those who had died in-front of the archway of death. At the end of the year Olivia boarded the Hogwarts express. When she arrived at kings cross station, she was informed by Ginny that they had adopted her and she was now an official member of the Potter family. She then went out with her new family to celebrate. Her last appearance was at the grave yard in Diagon Alley. She had gone to the tribute with Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. Book 2 She was first with the Potter's at Diagon alley. At kings cross station she said bye to the Potter's then joined James, Ali, Abby, Swan and Billy on the train. There she was introduced to Sunny. When she arrived at Hogwarts she sat at the Griffandore table watching the sorting. The first night at Hogwarts, Olivia admitted to Ali how she felt about her family. Stating she missed how her family used to be before the darkness took over, and what happened during the two years her family tried to fight it. Olivia was at the lake when Jane and Nutcracker challenged her and James to a duel. She had been talking about her first day of classes. Olivia made the terms of the duel, no unforgivable curses and the losers would have to run around Hogwarts in chicken costumes. When Jane made the first move Olivia was thrown backwards. Olivia then casted Levicorpus, which caused her siblings to hang in the air upside down. Then Olivia's wand was thrown out of her hand by the spell her brother casted. James then gave her back her wand after he casted Acio wand. When the Summer twins stopped the fight is was Olivia who asked them why they did. In the middle of the night in early October, Olivia discovered Sunny and Rosalie making a cure for Sunny's grandfather. She helped by getting them green leaves. After that Olivia helped make the potion every day. She too learned about Sunny's grandfather's death the night before Sunny did. IN late October, Olivia went Undercover to get her siblings to tell her what their mother's plan was. She used a protection potion which had been given to her by Rebecca and Rhiannon. She walked up to her siblings and told them she was only pretending to be good. She had to prove it by doing mean things to Abbforth and James. She was then informed of her mother's plan. However on their way back to the castle she tripped, and when she got up the stone in the locket was showing. When Janes asked her how she could betray her own family Olivia screamed that they were not her family anymore. Then in the common room Olivia revealed the whole plan to James. Olivia sat with James and the others on the train. At the Potter's house, Umbridge attempted to kill Olivia for betraying her. Olivia was rescued by her sister and they both hid in the closet. Olivia couldn't believe that Jane had saved her life. When Olivia was notified by the Summer twins that the archway had been moved, Olivia helped them and the others look for it at Hogwarts. When Billy asked if Nutcracker was innocent then why was he not in the great hall for supper, Olivia pointed out Nutcracker who was standing by the great hall doors. Olivia was in Swan's potion class. When Swan left the great hall after her food was turned into slugs, Olivia went with the others to check on her. When Swan was being beaten up by Jane, Olivia had been on the walk. Olivia pulled her sister aside to ask her why she had saved her from their mums killing curse. When Jane approached the Griffandore table to return Olivia's photo album, Olivia didn't know how to react but thanked her. When Olivia went on another walk to the lake with her friends and Nutcracker came along to yell at her, Olivia yelled back. In Kings cross station Olivia was happy that Jane was going to live with her. She even agreed to share her room with her. Olivia's last appearance was at the tribute, which she took part in. Book 3 In book 3 Olivia was 13-14 years old, and a third year Griffandore at Hogwarts. She first appeared at home at the table. She was only mentioned when Lily gave her letter. She was then in the wand shop, however she was not directly mentioned. She then went with the others to buy the rest of her school supplies, she wasn't directly mentioned during this either. She was at kings cross station with her family. When it was time to board the train Olivia said bye to Harry, Ginny and Lily then boarded the train with James and her sister. During the sorting she noticed her brother was watching her. Olivia went to Hogsmeade with James and the other older students. When the school learned the chamber of secrets was opened again Olivia as well as the other students had to sleep in the great hall. Olivia was in History of magic class when Professor Finnegan taught them about Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. In early December Olivia had gone to Hogsmeade with the others. When she returned she went with them to Library where Rose was. Olivia went to the hospital wing when Jane was petrified. Then when Ali and Abby didn't return from moaning myrtles bathroom, James and Olivia reported it to Professor McGonagall. While Olivia and the others were in the common room, she suddenly remembered how to get to the Archway. She told the others and went with them through the trap door. In the great hall when Ali and the rest of the now unpetrified gang showed up, Olivia hugged them. She then stayed up all night talking with them in the Griffandore common room. Olivia then went home for the Christmas Holidays, and when the children were told to line up so Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Olivia was declared innocent right away. When they returned to Hogwarts, Olivia walked into the common room just in time to hear James admit to kissing Sunny. On Valentine’s Day Olivia went to the shrieking shack with Rebecca Rosalie, Ali, Jane and Abby. Olivia stated she was interested in anyone. Later that day Olivia was one of the girls who ran into the common room announcing she knew who opened the chamber of secrets. In the middle of the night in April, Olivia and Jane got tired of waiting for Nutcracker to come out of the chamber. So they went in after him. They found Nutcracker and when asked for their last words Olivia said she loved him. Then when Nutcracker casted the killing curse towards her Olivia casted Expelliarmus. This ended up killing Nutcracker. Olivia then told Jane she hadn't meant to kill their brother. Book 4 In book four Olivia was 14-15 years old and a fourth year Griffandore at Hogwarts. She first appeared and home but was only mentioned when Austin Bones gave her her letter. She then acompanied her family to the Dursley's for the family dinner. When she was brought home after James had done some magic, Olivia got grounded when her wand was found in her pocket. Olivia then appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Olivia sat in an compartment with her sister, James, Kate, Albus and Sunny. Then at Hogwarts she was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.